The present invention relates to a contact set for connecting a multi pair communication cable having wire pairs, in particular individually shielded wire pairs, said set comprising a male connector provided to be plugged into a female connector, said female connector comprising a first, a second, a third and a fourth pair of connection pins provided for being connected to corresponding wires of said wire pairs.
Such a contact set is known from EP 0 755 100, wherein said four pairs of pins are each provided in a separate holder part. By the provision of separate holder parts, crosstalk between the different pairs of connection pins is considerably reduced, providing good transmission characteristics up to and possibly beyond 600 MHz.
A drawback of this known contact set is that the female connector presents a specific configuration so that only a male connector having a corresponding specific configuration may be mated in the female connector. In particular, a known RJ-45 male connector may not be mated therein.